


Only You

by Muirgen258



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Mulan/Belle mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video to Only You by Matthew Perryman Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_as_heck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/gifts).




End file.
